Hair
by VidiaR
Summary: Ella ama su cabello, su cabello la ama tanto a ella como para ser la unión con su amor    Mal summary, Buena Historia Lo prometo!  yn


Hola!, pues, este es mi primer fic, insiparado en la canción ''Hair'' de Ashley Tisdale

Si hay algo en lo que no les haya gustado, ponermelo en reviews, acepto de todo, sugerencias, comentarios, insultos (Ok, pero leves)

No soy dueña ni de la canción ni de los personajes, solo la pequeña idea que saltaba en mi cerebro y me decía, si no me publicas te mato! o_O

Habria cosa que no amara más que. . . . ¿a su cabello?

Si, Momoko Akatsutsumi realmente amaba su cabello, se compraba los mejores tratamientos para cuidarlo, compraba accesorios que hacian resaltar su hermoso cabello pelirojo. Procuraba tenerlo la mayor parte del tiempo amarrado en una ''colita de caballo'' para que no se le ensuciara ni que se formaran nudos, por que ella misma sabía lo mucho que costaba trabajo deshacerlos y que además dolia horrible. Lo dejaba crecer hasta una altura que a ella le parecía correcta, llegando a la mitad de su espalda, realmente era largo. No dejaba que nadie, NADIE tocara su hermosa cabellera, ya ni su hermana se atrevía a hacer semejante brutalidad.

-¡Buenos días!.- Saludó con ánimos a su amiga rubia acercándose a su casillero.

-¡Buen día Momoko!, Wow tu cabello se ve más hermoso, ¿Qué le hiciste?.- Dijo la joven tocando con mucho cuidado las suaves hebras rojizas

-Hola.- Se limitó a decir Kaoru, sacando sus libros con pesadez del casillero junto al de Miyako

-Hola Kaoru.-Dijo, olvidando el comentario de Miyako, mientras calmadamente escogía los libro que ocuparía; historia si, dibujo no, español no, matemáticas si.

-¿Listo?.- Preguntó Momoko, haciendo una seña, de que ya se quería ir a su salón

-Espera!, estas muuuy animósa hoy.-Le respondió Kaoru con una pequeña sonrisita pícara

-Si es cierto Momoko.- Le siguió la corriente Miyako a Kaoru

-No pasó nada.- Les contesta lo más seria que puede ser

-Claro que sí, algo pasó, tienes 17 años, y ayer no estuviste en toda la noche en tu casa.- Le responde Kaoru a la defensiva, pero jugando

-¡Claro que estuve en mi casa!.-Le contesta, intentando que ese tema se diera por terminado

-Nop!.- Continúa Kaoru

- Sí

-No

-Sí

-Mmmmm. . . .- El sonido de la concentración de Miyako hace que las dejen de darse contradictorias y le empiezan a prestar atención

-Pues yo ayer hablé a tu casa como 3 veces en la noche, pero me dijo Kuriko que no estabas.- Le dice inocentemente Miyako a Momoko

-Ha!, ¿Lo ves? Anoche no estuviste en tu casa

-Qué si estuve.- Les respondío a las dos algo molesta, volteándose y dándoles la espalda a ambas cuando se encontró cara a cara con. . .

-Brick!.- Llamó al joven de ojos rojos y cabello pelirojo

-Buen día superestrella.- La saludó, dejando en el rostro de la chica un leve sonrojo y en las otras dos una cara de curiosidad

-Vamos a clase.- Las llamó, sacandolas de su pequeño trance. Tal vez en ese momento no iba a contestar, pero las dos se darían a la tarea, por que Brick la habia llamado ''Superestrella'

Mientras comenzaba la clase de historia, Momoko no se pudo concentrar mientras pensaba en lo que anoche había sucedido.

Flashback:

Estaba Momoko, sentada en aquella banca del parque, esperándolo. No sabía ni por que ella había aceptado ser su tutora en historia, es decir, ¡Quién demonios no sabía quien era Hittler?, pues la respuesta era Brick. Ellos eran, conocidos, desde que tenían 13 años se la vivió molestandola a ella y a sus amigas junto con sus 2 hermanos; Butch y Boomer. Después a los 16 las dejaron en paz, y dejaron de tener algún tipo de contacto entre ellos, hasta ayer, que llegó el chico de orbes rojos intenso pidiendole que lo ayudara a estudiar historia, ya que el tendría el examen de historia 3 días antes que ella, cuestión de los grupos escolares

-Bueno, tal vez, así pueda repasar un poco.- Pensó la joven mientras abría un libro

-¡Ya llegué!.- Gritó detrás de la banca asustando a Momoko, que casi cae de la banca si no hubiera sido por que el chico reaccionó rápido y la sujeto de la mano

-Me asustaste baboso!.- Le reprimió la chica, pero Brick, no parecía muy interesado en el regaño que estaba recibiendo

-Ya ayudame a estudiar.- Le dijo el chico sentandose a un lado y en la banca y quitándole el libro. A la joven no le importó, lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo era acomodándose el cabello, ya que por la zarandeada que había recibido, esta se había despeinado

Pasaron los minutos y Momoko seguía ordenandose el cabello mientras Brick, la miraba con algo de molestia

-Oye, te dije que vinieramos al parque a estudiar historia, no a que vinieras a peinarte.- Le dijo molesto mirandola a los ojos

-Pues eso hubieras pensado antes de despeinarme.- Le respondío engreídamente, no es que ella fuera presumida, ni nada, pero si de su cabello se tratara podía ser más mamona que Paris Hilton

-¿Me estas retando?.- Le preguntó el joven alzando una ceja

-Tomalo como quieras, pero yo no te voy a enseñar hasta que mi cabello quede como yo quiero.- Le respondío, dandole una sonrisa sínica

-Entonces, no te importa que haga esto.- Le dijo acercandose cuidadosamente a ella, hasta llegar a la colita de caballo, soltandola de un tirón, y causandole dolor a Momoko por el jalón de la liga que se llevo unos cuantos cabellos

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar Brick!.- Le gritó, persiguidiéndolo, ya que el muy cobarde había huído justo en el momento en el que ella habia sobado su cabeza por el dolor causado.

Justo cuando ella lo atrapó sintió que se iba a caer, pero, no, no dejaría que aquel ser despiadado que la había despeinado saliera ileso, por eso ella lo agarro de la playera roja que traía y lo empujó hacia abajo, tan siquiera caería en él y su cabello no se ensuciaría tanto. Pero él quiso jugar al mismo juego y a la hora de que el cayó la tomo de los hombros descubiertos de ella, ya que llevaba una blusa strapple rosa; haciendo que la chica cayera sobre él. Se miraron uno al otro detenidamente, ella, estaba encima de él, tenia un muy bien formado abdómen, y su cara tenía las facciones más lindas que había visto en un chico, mientras que el la miraba de pies a cabeza, tenía un muy buen cuerpo, envidiable ante sus demás compañeras, sus facciones de la cara eras muy finas y delicadas, pero lo que más le llamba la atención era su cabello. Sin duda alguna, su cabello acaparaba toda la atención.

-Emm, lo siento.- Rompió el contacto visual, mirando hacia otro lado. Intentó pararse pero Brick no la dejo, la sostenía de sus manos y no la quería dejar ir

-Brick, ya, esto no es gracioso, suéltame!.- Le dijo la chica con un tono serio

-No.- Le contestó burlonamente, mientras estiraba las manos de ella, cosa que hizo que toda ella cayera, de nuevo, en el abdómen del chico, acción que el chico aprovechó, para abrazarla de la cintura y trarla a un lado de él, sobre el pasto

-Oye, no veníamos a estudiar historia.- Le reprochó la chica, intentando zafarse de aquel abrazon que estaba recibiendo del chico

-Tu me retaste, así que ahora, aguantate.- Le contestó mientras la abrazaba aún más. La chica no supo como, de pronto, se fue quedando dormida, mientras el chico la observaba y pasaba sus dedos por el largo cabello de Momoko. No sabía como, ni desde cuando, se había enamorado de ella, lo único que sabía es que ya era demasido tiempo para seguir aguantandose esa sensación de querarla abrazar en cualquier momento. Pronto el también se quedo dormido junto a ella

Una pequeña gotita cayó en el rostro de la chica, haciendo que ella se moviera un poco entre los brazos del chico. Otra más, y otra, y otra.

-Demonios, esta empezando a llover.- Escuchó a su acompañante decir con algo de molestia, sintio, como la dejaba de abrazar e inmediatamente ella se levantó

-¿Lo ves?.- Le preguntó al joven mientras se sentaba en el pasto, ya humedecido, mal dia para llevar ropa primaveral, como ese short de mezclilla

-Qué, que no estudiamos?.- Respondió, más bien, respondió preguntando

-Sí, esto fue una perdida de tiempo, además de que me despeinaste.- Le volvió a reprochar, el hecho de que su cabello esta totalmente desarreglado

-Pues, ahora dime si esto fue, una pérdida de tiempo.- Le contestó, mientras se apoderaba de los labios de la chica, porfin, ya podía morir en paz, ya no le importaba el mugroso examen de historia, ya no le importaba nada, más que esa bella joven de la cual sus labios estaban siendo apoderados por él

-B-brick.- Tartamudeó la chica que aún lo seguía besando, ella tambien estaba en las mismas, no sabía lo que le sucedía, lo único que le importaba es que el chico la siquiera besando, hasta que nació la urgencia de respirar. Ella se separó de é, pero no demasiado, haciendo que sus frentes siguieran juntas y ambos se miraban el uno al otro, de manera que se dieron a entender los sentimietnos del otro.

-Esta lloviendo.- Le dijo inútilmente Momoko , ya que estaban totalmente empapados, Brick, la tomó de la mano y recogio el libro y se la llevo caminando. Momoko no tenía idea de donde estaban, así es que por instinto apego más su cuerpo al de Brick, por si acaso

-¿A dónde vamos?.- Le preguntó algo preocupada, mirando a todos lados, tratando de reconocer algo, pero, no, nada se parecía a lo que ella conocís, estaba totalmente perdida

-Pues a mi casa, ¿No te quieres resfriar verdad?.- Mientras llegaban a una casa, con paredes blancas y puerta de madera, se veía grande. Brick abrío la puerta y la invitó a pasar, ella dudó un poco y después de metio

-Es linda, pero ya me tengo que ir Brick, mis padres se van a preocupar por mí.- Le dijo la chica algo nerviosa

-Pero, esta lloviendo, mira, deja que pase lalluvia y yo mismo te acompaño.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba a su rostro y la besó tiernamente, Ella no pudo ocultar el gran sonrojo que estaba adornando su cara

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.-La invitó, mostrandole el camino

-Pero, no estan tus papás, que tal si nos ven, no que pena.- Empezo a hablar Momoko tan rápido que ni Brick le podía entender

-Pues mis padres están de viaje con mis hermanos dos semanas, asi que no hay nadie.-Le contestó, tranquilizandola un poco, la volvió a tomar de la mano y fuero al segundo piso, había como un pequeño corredor y despues cuatro habitaciones, la de él, era la primer de las cuatro

-Pasa.-Mientras abría la puerta y dejando que ella entrara primero

-Lindo.- Le dijo, observando su cuarto, piso de madera, una cama King Size, algunos pósters de sus bandas favoritas, una ventana con cortinas color rojo y un escritorio. Se sentó en la cama, mientras Brick buscaba algo en su closet

-¿No te quieres cambiar?.- Le preguntó y de antemano sabía la respuesta

-No tengo ropa. . ACHU!.-Le contestó la joven

-Ten, puedes usar esto.- Le dijo, mientras le aventaba una sudadera negra que decía GAP (Para hombre ok), y una playera de él, Momoko miró las prendas y entró al baño, total, si se quedaba con las prendas mojadas lo más seguro era que le diera un refriado. Brick, la miro irse en dirección al baño, sonrió, ya que aquélla chica usaría su ropa, el también se cambio de ropa, por unos pants y dejando su torso descubierto. Cuando Momoko entró, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella escena, SU chico, con el torso desnudo acostado en aquella cama, pero no, tenía que guardar la compostura.

-Gracias.-

-Denada.-

-¿Me prestas tu teléfono?.- Le preguntó la chica, intentando ignorar el hecho de que verlo la hacia sentir nerviosa

-Ten.- Se lo entregó, Momoko salió y comenzo a marcar algunos números, en verdad esa chica lo volvía loco

-Gracias.- Volvió a entrar Momoko y le entregó

-Les dije que estoy en la biblioteca, estudiando para historia.- Le dijo sonriendole mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Pues solo queda pedirte, que si quieres ser mi novia.- Le dijo Brick mientras se paraba de rodillas y la abrazaba por la cintura

-Pues,gracias, pero primero tienes que aprobar el examen de historia.- Le respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y lo besó cariñosamente, después ese beso se volvió más apasionado, terminando Momoko bajo Brick, este acarició su cabello y ella lo besó más dulcemente

-Pensé que no te gustaba que to tocaran el cabello.- Le comentó mientras ella se acurrucaba a un lado de él

-Pero me gusta que tu pases tus dedos sobre él.- Le contestó acariciando su cara

-Pues a mi me gusta olerte.- Continuó él

-Pues a mi me gusta que desordenes mi cabello.-

-Pues a mi me gusta que uses mi ropa.-

Y así siguieron hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Por la mañana, ella se puso lo mismo del día anterior, para ir a la escuela, pero no se notaba por que llevaba la sudadera de Brick, que algún día le regresaría. Momoko se miró al espejo y vio su cabello con horror

-Esta todo pfff'.-Dijo en voz alta

-Pues así pareces una superestrella sexy.- Le respondió Brick abrazandola por la espalda

Fin del Flashback

Despertó de su pequeño recuerdo cuando oyó la campana que indicaba el cambio de clase. Salío a buscar a Brick y para su sorpesa el estaba en el casillero de la peliroja con un examen en la mano

-Aqui esta, mi examen aprobado con 8.2.- Le dijo sonriendole a la chica

-Pues entonces aqui esta tu nueva novia.- Mientras ella abrazaba a su novio

-Aún les debo la explicación a Miyako y a Kaoru, bueno, ellas solas se van a dar cuenta.-Pensó sin antes voltear a ver de reojo a sus amigas con expresiones atónitas

Reviews Porfavor!


End file.
